


Softness and Strength

by strongfemaleprotagonist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Finale spoilers, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongfemaleprotagonist/pseuds/strongfemaleprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some post-finale Korrasami because I have a lot of feelings. Asami thinks about the paradox of Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness and Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote: "Being both soft and strong is combination very few have mastered." -Yasmin Mogahed
> 
> In my mind, our girls have just admitted their feelings in the finale, and there's still some nervous butterflies in the relationship. In the spirit world, they start to feel things out.

What Asami is so amazed with, always, is how Korra manages to be at once both strong and soft. She sits on the dawn-dappled grass as she watches her girlfriend chasing luminescent spirits, laughing in a way that is lighter than anything she’s heard from her lips in months. The spirit world is beautiful, and Korra is beautiful in her peace here. 

She remembers Korra beaten, bruised, teeth gritted against the pain yet continuing to fight, so many times, for so many people whose anonymous lives she held upon her broad shoulders, sometimes slumping but never letting them fall; Korra after she returned from her long three years away, distant, her handsome features somehow hardened, eyes dark, eyes Asami tried to capture at every possible moment, like she could somehow transmit comfort through that contact. Somehow, she’d managed to get through.

They’ve been in the spirit world for three days now and every day she feels lucky to see Korra unfolding, unlocking, just a little bit more of herself. They haven’t kissed yet, but it’s okay; there’s some sort of unspoken current between them that they have plenty of time, and after everything they’re been through, it’s okay to let this play out at its own pace. But the little things electrify Asami: Korra’s hand resting lightly on her waist as she leads the way through a thicket of vines, the softness of her girlfriend’s head against the crook of her shoulder, the way she sometimes wakes in the night with Korra’s lips brushing the back of her neck, always so tender and sure.

Korra jogs over and plops down next to Asami, her legs splayed across the grass. Asami hasn’t seen her look so young in years. “What’s on your mind?” Korra asks, nudging Asami gently with her shoulder. Asami reaches over, takes Korra’s hand, laces their fingers. 

“I was thinking about you,” she says. “About how much happier you seem, about how proud I am of you and how much you’ve grown.” She looks down at their hands, feels herself blush. “About how beautiful you are.” 

She feels a hand, warm and soft but firm, on her cheek, and suddenly there’s a breath of space between their faces, tension enough to bruise and yet it’s so easy for her hand to find the back of Korra’s neck, the shorn hair there, and bring their lips together so close she never wants to be anywhere outside of this feeling.

When they pull away, Asami, slightly dazed, realizes that the sky has turned the most vibrant shade of orange-pink and the meadow is in bloom, everything enveloped in color and blossom. Korra’s grinning sheepishly. “Remember when I told you that my feelings affect the spirit world? Well, um, that was, well…” 

“Wow,” Asami finishes, pulling the girl back to her, letting herself be enwrapped in calm and strength, in the shelter they’ve built for each other.


End file.
